


Apologies My King

by lockewrites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Uther had maybe one redeemable scene, in the entire series and that's the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Pissing off Uther is the last thing anyone wants to do.





	Apologies My King

Everyone was clumsy, some more than others. For you, it had never gotten in the way of your job as royal servant, not yet anyway. Sure there were plenty of close calls but none which would lead to a confrontation. You had been born and raised in Camelot, and, despite your lower station, formed a friendship with the Lady Morgana. Through this friendship you had been welcomed into the castle, given a job and found friends amongst another servant, Merlin, as well as Prince Arthur himself.

In truth, you believed Arthur to be the better suited ruler of Camelot. Even if he was a clot pole sometimes. It was a day like any other, tripping while getting out of bed, bumping into the dresser while changing, and nearly falling down the stairs after running into Merlin who was going to check on Arthur.

When you entered the kitchens a tray was placed immediately into your hands while the cook gave instructions for you to serve the King in the great hall. As if you weren’t clumsy enough as it was, your nerves had the better of you and you began shaking. Serving King Uther wasn’t your usual duty, in fact the only other time you had done so was during a feast. In fact, he scared you a bit, what with his temper and hatred of all things he didn’t understand.

Making your way into the hall you found yourself face to face with the King, him being already sat at the table. You quickly walked over, placing his food in front of him, apologizing for being late. Your excuse that these weren’t your typical duties stuck in your mouth. It would not amuse him in the slightest you realized. Still shaking due to nerves you reached to take the goblet of the tray. Your clumsiness, it seemed would not grant you any favors today.

It happened in an instant. Your elbow hit the side of the tray right as you reached for the goblet, knocking it to the ground. Liquid spilled onto the floor, dangerously close to Uther but luckily not a drop was on his clothing. You apologized profusely but to no avail. Uther was angry and it was your fault. He began yelling, saying that you needed to be more careful, that he couldn’t believe they let such a clumsy servant into the castle, let alone present him his food this morning. 

You were stunned. You knew he wasn’t trying to make you cry but you happened to be sensitive. Tears were already in your eyes and threatening to fall when Arthur and Merlin barged in. Arthur headed straight for his father, beginning to berate the man for not treating his servants with more respect. After all, were they not his subjects too. Did they not follow his laws and respect his wishes? Even more so, could they not use their closeness to the royal family for nefarious purposes. 

Merlin had pulled you aside to reassure you, calming you down by telling you it wasn’t your fault. It was a simple accident, could have happened to anyone. Uther called your name. Turning to face him you expected to be dismissed but instead he apologized. You nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room, Merlin and Arthur in tow.

Thanking them, you left to return to the kitchen, informing the cook that another servant would be needed to clean up. The rest of the day was spent helping/insulting Arthur with Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
